Forks, WA We're back!
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: This fanfic is about when the Cullen's return to Forks fifty years after they gradutate.. SO PLEASE READ.. And review. I like-love- those too. THANKS.
1. Back To School

****

Hey.. :)

**Um.. Hope you like this new one. I had to write this or I would forget.. I was going to try just do one fanfic at a time.. :) But I'm slow and might forget.**

**So here we go. It's the first day the Cullen's will be going to Forks High School home of the Spartens.. *COUGH AGAIN***

*******

**L4L**

**PS: read. enjoy. review.**

* * *

**Bella's point of view**

"Edward!" I yelled up to him. "We're going to be late." I looked over at my daughter, smiling at me. "Your dad sure is taking forever." I told her, laughing.

"Oh, I'm coming." Edward called, walking downstairs with his backpack thrust over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Dad, I will kill you if you make me late on my first day of school!" She yelled at him.

"What are you going to do? Set your boyfriend on me?" He asked, and I could see the bitterness in his eyes.

"Jacob isn't my boyfriend, dad.. But I might just set him on you!" She joked, just as he came to stand beside me.. "Come on." She begged.

We walked out to Edward's Volvo and I smiled. "I've missed this car."

Edward laughed at me. "Yeah.. I saved you from a bunch of drunk guys once in it." He joked.

"Yes.. You did." I laughed at his joke just as Nessie slammed the door.

"Mom. Dad. Could you guys remenise in here?" She asked..

I rolled my eyes and Edward opened my door for me.. I sat down and soon he was reeving the engive. The sweet purr of the engine made me amile widly.. We were on the road, soaring to Forks High School for the first time in about fifty years. "So.. Let's go over the plan." Edward said, mostly to Nessie.. I had seen the plan in action.. "Nessie, you are a freshmen.. You and Alice.. Ninth grade." He added.

"Dad. I know what a freshman is!" She sqealed.

"Sorry.." He murmered. "Oh. And don't call me dad." He told her.

"Alright! I'll never call you dad again." She joked.

"No.. Just at school, I'm Edward your adopted brother and your mother is Bella your adopted sister." Edward told her..

"This is going to be so weird." She stated. "I mean you are my dad.. I don't want to call you Edward!"

"Yeah, well.. You have to honey." I said, frowning at her.. "Number one rule. Keep the secret."

"I know. I know. Calm down, guys. I won't tell anyone anything, you know I won't." She said, hating our lack of faith in her.

"We're just saying that if you call us mom and dad.. Well then people would either think you are crazy or know there is something different about us." Edward said, frowning out the windshield. We were here.. Back at Forks High.

"What is it honey?" I asked, frowning at his expression.

"Nothing.." He said, looking over at me.. "It's just I can't help but be worried about my baby girl.." His voice was low and quick and I wondered if even Nessie could understand..

"I know, honey.. I know." I said, taking his hand. "She'll be okay. Now come on.. We're gonna be late." I joked.

I got out of the car and walked around to Nessie.. I took both her hands in mine and looked into her eyes. "If you need anything.. If you need to talk, or anything else. If you have a problem, or something just talk to Edward.." As if on cue, he appeared beside me smiling.. "Just say something.. Tell him where you'll be and we'll come." I promised.

"Okay, thanks Bella." She said, laughing.. "That just doesn't feel right."

"Run along, you're gonna be late." I told her, feeling like I would be crying if I could.. Even though my baby girl knows everything they will try to teach her here at this little school, I still feel as if this is a type of moment.. A kodak moment.. I giggled as we watched her walk away. "Bye, baby." I murmered, turning to Edward. "Are you coming, brother?" I teased.

He growled and took my hand firmly in his.. "They don't need to be confused."

"No.. Some little Mike Newton might come around trying to go out with me! We couldn't have that now could we?" I asked, jokingly.

"Exactly.. I want everyone to know, you're _mine_." He held my hand tighter as he said mine.. "Small town gossip is overrated."

* * *

**Hi... :) Hope you like the story. Can't wait to write the next part.. :)**

**REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**


	2. Mike

**Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. :) **

**"Would you like to read the next chapter?"**

**"You would!" **

**"Okay." **

**.. :D. Here we go.**

**R&R**

*******

**Leah4Life**

**Declaimer: I don't own Twilight! *I own Mike Newton the fourth (yes.. Mike Newton's Great-great grandchild or something like that.).. YAY ME!!***

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

What had mom and dad been worried about? This is simple. Go sit down in a chair beside some none half vampire children.. Listen to the teacher teach the rest of the children (Dad had been teaching me.) while I doodled on my notebook..

No one said anything to me, until the end of the hour.. I was sitting in my seat gathering my books, when I noticed a smile shadow cast by someone I didn't see. I looked up and saw a boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair watching me.. "Hey." I said, wondering what he was doing.

"Hi.." He said, smiling at me. "I'm Mike.. Mike Newton the fourth." He answered.

"Oh.. Hey. I'm Renesmee Cullen.. You can call me Nessie if you want." I told him.

"Sure. So, Nessie? Are you new here?" He asked, blue eye sparkling.

"Yeah.. I'm new. But aren't you? We're both freshmen." I noted.

"Yeah.. Um I meant new to Forks.. I think I would remember you." He told me..

I felt my heart beat faster.. "Um. Yeah. I am.. My family came here from England.. My dad works at the hospital. I have lots of brothers and sisters.. But we're all adopted." He was listening intensely.. "Um.. Mike I think we're going to be late for class."

He frowned at me.. "Oh. What class do you have next?"

"English lit." I told him, wondering where he was going with this.

"Me too. Want to walk together? I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Um.. Sure." I said, standing up and walking to the door with Mike at my side..

"So.. What about your brothers or sisters? How many do you have?" He asked, eyes sparkling. He was really interested.

I looked over at Alice who I saw walking down the hallway.. She smiled encouragingly at me. "Well.. There's Alice.. She's a freshman like me." I sighed. "Then there's Bella and Edward.. They are sophomores.. Then theirs Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.. They are seniors." I told him.

"That's a big family.." He noted. "So what about your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Well.. Charlisle and Esme adopted me a few years ago.. Charlisle, like I said, works at the hospital. Then Esme is a sort of stay at home mom. They are great.." I told him, frowning. Was I getting to close to this boy?

We stepped into a classroom and I knew I had to get away.. Go and try to fix this. Or find out if I was doing this right.. Maybe I was.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked, smiling charmingly at Mr. Tanner the English lit teacher.

"Sure.." He said, and I smiled at Mike..

"Er.. See you later Mike." I said, smiling at him.

"Bye." He stated, as I turned and walked out the door.. I half ran to the Volvo. _Dad.. I need to talk to mom.. Like now._ I half yelled as I ran by the classroom I knew they were in.. _I'll be in the Volvo.._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The teacher started droning on, but after a moment Edward nudged me.. I turned to look at him and he slipped me a note.

_Nessie needs you.. She's in the Volvo._ The note read..

I quickly wrote a response.. _What's wrong?_

He wrote quickly, slightly frantically.. _I don't know.. She didn't say.. Hurry. I'm worried._

I raised my hand and the teacher acknowledge me after a moment.. "Yes, Ms. Cullen?" He asked.

"Can I go to teh restroom?" I asked, and I could feel my face.. My face was scarred. Worried. What could be wrong with my little baby girl?

"Fine." He stated turning away, to write something down on the board. Edward slipped the keys in my hand and I walked quickly to the door.. Once I was out the door, I was running.. Full vampire speed to the car.. I opened the back seat and saw Nessie sitting there frowning.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know.. Mom I just don't know." She took my hand and showed me what had happened.

"What's wrong? You were just talking to a guy." I told her, confused.

"I don't know. I'm sort of lost here, is it okay for me to have friends outside of the family? Mom.. I just don't know. Did I tell him too much? I'm so confused." There was something else. I could tell..

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You know I want you to have friends.. And all you said was our names and how old we are! You did great. Now is there something else here that you aren't telling me? Because you are making this bigger than it is.. What do you like him or something?"

"I don't know mom.. I do like him, but I don't know if I like like him.. He's really nice and cute and stuff, but I've always thought that it was just.. Right. That's the word. I've always thought it was just right for me to like Jacob.. And now I'm confused."

"Sweetheart.. If you like Mike, then it's okay. It really is. Jacob and you.. Well I don't know. But its okay if you like this guy." I told her. It was hard. She didn't know that Jacob had imprinted on her.. It was hard, but still.

"Thanks mom." She said, leaning in and hugging me.

"So.. Could you tell me something?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?" I asked, really interested.

"Yeah.." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

**Hi.. :) Hope you liked the chapter. :D.**

*******

**L4L**

**REMEMBER: REVIEW. **


	3. Da Edward!

**I love this fanfic. :D. LOVE IT.**

*******

**L4L**

**R&R**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

What was taking them so long? They can talk at vampire speed! And run at vampire speed.

Okay.. Calm down, Edward.

I was watching the door and planning at the same time.. If Bella didn't get back in five minutes I was going after her. The minutes drug by, until finally the door opened and Bella came in, walking swiftly over.

I looked at, eyes begging her. Her face was concentrating hard on something, and I knew what she was trying to do: pull her sheild back.

_Newton's back._ Her words confused me, but then she replayed the memory Nessie had showed her. I heard myself growl when I saw him.. Mike Newton. Or his great grand child. Whatever. The boy looked just like the Mike we had known. By the end of the hour, I saw frowning deeply..

"Edward.. Are you alright?" She asked, knowing I wasn't.

"Newton's getting on my nerves." I told her.

"Maybe he isn't like Mike." She told me, taking my hand and leading me down the hall to our next class. "Maybe he isn't a perv." She suggested.

"I don't think so. Nessie is a beautiful young" I laughed. "girl.. Why would he not think that way? All guys do." I stated.

"It'll be okay, Edward." She said, and then kissed my hand.

"Maybe." I said, a smile crossing my face. "Bella. Can I tell Jacob?" I asked, beaming at her.

"We aren't telling Jacob!" She said, frowning at me..

"What?" I asked.

"You get to much enjoyment out of that." She said, just as the teacher came in and started jabbering on about something.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was watching Edward's face, so beautiful even as he frowned. We were sitting at a lunch table (the very same lunch table we had sat at so long ago.. How had this town changed so little?), with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper.. We were all sitting in front of untouched trays of food, and I laughed as I remembered how it had looked to me before.

Edward's face turned cold as ice and his eyes were hard, focusing on something- or someone- across the cafeteria.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to look in the direction he was glaring.

There was our beautiful baby girl, smiling at the young chatty boy from the memory as they walked through the lunch line to get a tray of food that I knew she most likely wouldn't eat. Mike. I felt my own face fall into a frown when I realized how much this would hurt Jacob.. Jacob hadn't made his move in the past fifty years, though him and half his pack had fallowed us to England.. He was waiting for Nessie to show any emotion other than friendship, before he made his move.. I have always none she liked him, but I knew I shouldn't interfere. Now I couldn't help but wonder if he should have made his move sooner.. Nessie didn't think he liked her, and I knew she could tell Mike did. She wasn't going to put her heart out on the line with Jacob, she refused to put herself out like that, so here is Mike a guy who she knew liked her.. Where might this go?

I watched as they filed through the line and then Nessie turned to walk in this derection.. Mike fallowed and I felt the nervous eyes of my family on my face, but soon Mike smiled at Nessie.. "See you in Spanish, Nessie." He said, waving as he turned to join a table of boys.

"Bye, Mike." She called, walking to us.

"Did she say Mike?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I answered her.

"That boy looks oddly familiar." Emmett said, pondering the thought for a moment.

"He should." Edward said, words stiff. "That's Mike Newton's great grand kid or something like that."

Emmett started laughing hard, just as Nessie sat down at the table. "Hey, guys.. Um. What's up with Emmett?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"Nothing sweetheart." I said, quickly. For some reason I didn't want her to know about Mike senior.

I looked over at Edward, and frowned disapprovingly. He was glaring at Mike. I couldn't help but feel at bit of Da ja Vo.. Edward glaring at me from this exact table when I sat at the exact table Mike was sitting at now on my first day at Forks High. I let out a quiet laugh. "Da- Edward! Stop that." Nessie nearly screamed.

* * *

**All I want to say is this: REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**


	4. Spinning Around

**I. Want. To. Write. This. Chapter. :) YAY.. **

**So.. I'm going to!! Here we go. :D.**

**R&R**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

The final bell rang and I looked over at Edward. "Time to go see Jake." I said, stiffly.

"Yeah." He said, beaming.

"Stop that Edward! Don't be like that.." I said, frowning. "Don't have that much fun with this. Or at least don't tell me."

"Sorry.." He said as we walked to the parking lot, holding hands. "But it'll be so great!" He said, way to happy.

"Quit Edward." I said, pulling my hand from his and opening my door of the Volvo. I sat down and was surprised to see Nessie sitting in the back already. "Hey, Nessie." I said, frowning as her father sat beside me.

"What was dad doing?" She asked, frowning.

"Being mean." I stated, as we pulled out of our parking spot and into the long line of cars.. I wasn't telling her about Jake. No. He didn't want her to know about the imprintion, not yet.. And I would have to explain things if I told her what stupid Edward was doing.

"Oh." She said, staring out the window.. I fallowed her gaze. Mike (the forth) was walking past the car to an old rusted truck just a few cars away..

"Nessie.. Are you watching him?" I asked, laughing.

"No." She lied..

"Don't lie to me.. I'm your mother, I know when you're lying." I said, smiling over at Edward.

"Who?" Edward asked me, fallowing my eyes.. He growled when he saw who it was. "Newton." His voice came out in more of a growl than his voice.

"Dad?" Nessie asked, nervously.

"I'm okay." He said, quickly changing his expression to an easy smile, but the smile didn't touch his eyes now on the road. I took his hand and smiled at him as we turned onto the road, and he accelerated.. "Not mad anymore?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"Maybe.. If you shut up about Jake." I told him.

"Okay." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Good boy." I said, glancing back at Nessie. She was staring out the window, deep in thought. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

I ran up the stairs, knowing we had beat Jacob here from school (yes, he had started back in school today.).. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to see him. I wanted to hide in my room until it was time for school tomorrow. But I had the worst feeling that wouldn't stop Jake.. We were friends. It's not like he hadn't come in here before.

On the third floor, I turned past my parents room and to the very end of the hall.. I opened my door and sat down at my desk with a sigh. I pulled my books out of my backpack, setting them on my desk in a neat stack, before turning to my lap top. I turned it on and opened up my favorite search engine.. With a quick flick of my hands across the keyboard I typed Mike's name.. I was surprised when I saw a link for the Newton's store. I started reading about it (at my special half vampire speed.), and the many generations of Newton's that had kept the traditions up. The store had been open for at least seventy years...

I smiled when I saw the link for employees.. I clicked on it and was pleased to see a picture of Mike, but when I read below it I realized that it was in fact a picture of the fonder.. James Newton. He must have been Mike's great great grandfather or something like that.

I scrolled down to the very bottom, and smiled deeply at the latest picture.. It was _my_Mike. I gazed at the picture, seeing how cute his face was with its big small, stretching across his face. He looked so happy, all the time.. Just seeing his face made me want to smile- but that could been other things too..

I closed the page, and turned to the books, sitting in the corner of my desk.. I opened my favorite and started reading, quickly losing my worries in the twisted tail of a cruel and unforgiving love triangle.

I didn't notice the sound, loud bounds up the stairs, until it was to late.. Jake opened the door and strode across the room, plopping himself down on my bed. "So. What's up? How was your first day of high school?" He asked, a wide smile on his face.. In my mind I couldn't help but compare his smile to Mike's. Although Jake was handsome, I couldn't help think Mike was cuter.. His face was still boyish and seemed carefree. I needed some of that, in this magical and slightly scary world.

"Fine." I said, stiffly as I closed the book and set it back on top of the stack. I looked at him, his legs dangling off the edge of my king sized bed. "How was yours?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Nothing special.. Make any new friends?" He asked, smile disappearing at my lack of enthusiasm.

I thought about that.. I didn't want Jake to know anything about Mike. I don't know why, but I didn't.. It wouldn't be easy though; he knew my face so well. "Er. No.. Pretty much stuck with the family." I answered, glancing out the window.. I could see Leah sitting at the edge of the forest.. She looked sad. "Hey, what's up with Leah? Is she okay?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh.. She had a hard time at school." Jacob said, feeling uncomfortable.

"What happened?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing.. Don't worry, Nessie. Leah is strong, she'll be okay." He said, and I glanced out the window to see Leah sitting in the same place.. Even from here I could see the tears glistening on the skin of her face.

"Jake! What happened to her?" I asked, worried. Leah and I had (amazingly) become somewhat friends.. We talked and she was able to confide secrets in me, that she wished her pack didn't know.. Know I wished so much that I could tell her about Mike, but then the whole pack would find out (and that would suck.).

"Okay.. Here's what happened." He said, with a sigh. "See she was walking to class and well.. you know how girls don't really like her?" He asked, a deep frown on his face.. I nodded. "Well.. As she passed two girls started talking about Emily and Sam.. Just randomly, on purpose. And then they said something that she didn't know, something that made it worse..." He hedged, not wanting to go any further.

"What?" I asked, pleading. I was worried for my friend.

"Well.. They started out just talking about how cute they were together- Emily and Sam." He clarified. "Then one of them asked if they had heard 'the news'.. The others said no and so the other one smiled and started gushing about how she had heard that Emily's baby was graduating college this year.." He said, frowning.. I looked out at Leah, crying in the shadows. I felt like I was going to cry. I hated what happened to Leah. She was a good person, never did anything wrong. Now she was bitter and broken.. "That's not even what did it. Then one of the other girls started talking about how Sam was so much better off with Emily, that Leah wasn't good enough for him.. They all were agreeing and then one of them started laughing about how how the baby was graduating college before Leah even finished high school.." He laughed and I frowned at him, angrily. This isn't funny. "Sorry. That's not what's funny. It's the next part. So Leah turns and punches the girl who said it in the face.. She didn't cry or anything, just punched her in the face. It was hilarious. The girl was bleeding like crazy.. I think Leah broke her nose." His voice was light and I felt torn, because in this moment, he looked so beautiful.. So happy, and I couldn't bare to compare him to Mike in my head.. I knew I wouldn't be able to choose.

"That's awful." I said, frowning out the window.. I frowned when I saw Sam step out of the trees beside her.

"What?" Jake asked, looking out the window. "Oh.. Sam's talking to her." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

I couldn've listened in.. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to listen to Sam trying to make Leah feel better. I hated Sam.. I knew it wasn't his fault, and I knew that Leah didn't want me to hate him, but I couldn't help it.. He'd caused her so much pain. . So I watched Jacob, who was watching Sam.. I felt in my heart a deep down love for Jacob, but I needed Mike's carefree smile.. I've been looking for (not consciously, but still..) someone to be my sunshine.. Mom had told me of how Jacob had been her sunshine, known things about her that she hadn't even told him.. That he had helped her live through a time when she was more a zombie than a human. Now Jacob was touched by to much magic, by to many worries to be anyone's sunshine.

"Nessie?" He asked, suddenly turning to me.. His eyes were intense and I frowned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"What? What is it?" I asked, curious now.

"It's nothing Nessie." He said, looking away from me out the window and into the trees.

"What is it, Jacob?" I asked, standing up and walking to him.. I sat down beside him on the bed and took his big hand in mine. "You can tell me.. You know that, right? You can tell me anything." I told him..

"Nessie.. I don't know if this is the best time to tell you this. I don't know if there ever will be the perfect moment to tell you.. And you might be mad, cause I didn't tell you sooner.. I didn't think it was right and it might not be now, but I don't think I can keep it from you anymore." He said, his dark eyes boring into my green ones..

"What is it, Jake? It's okay. Just tell me." I begged. I didn't like the suspense.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I.. I. I imprinted on you." He stated, touching my face lightly with one of his big hands.

I felt myself gape at him.. Yes. I had heard that word before.. I knew what he was talking about, my heart pounded in my chest and I frowned..

Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob.

Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike. Jacob. Mike.

My head spun and the last words I heard before I went under were from Jacob's frantic worried voice.. "Nessie? Are you alright?" After that I blanked out.. Lost in a sea of nothingness. I wish beyond anything, I had never met Mike Newton. That way I could just smile and tell Jake that I loved him too.. Now. I was confused and My head was spinning in his big hands.

* * *

**Hey.. Hope you liked the chapter.. :) I did. **

**:D. Review. **

*******

**L4L**


	5. Dreaming of Mike and Jake, Not Cool

**I love this fanfic. :) Yay.**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: (LAZY!!) R&R**

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Nessie! Nessie, what the..?" I cried, panic running through my veins. "Edward! Bella! Help, somebody!" I yelled, as I took her in my eyes and, after throwing the door open, flew down the stairs.

I didn't pause at Carlisle's door, I simply threw the door open and ran in, begging God that Dr. Cullen wasn't at the hospital.. I was in luck- Dr. Cullen was sitting at his desk looking up at me with worried eyes. "What happened to her?" He asked, as I set her down on the couch..

"I told her. I fuckin' told her.. And look what happened." I fell to my knees beside the couch still holding her hand.

"Jacob, calm down.." He told me, walking over to check her pulse. "She's just fainted.. She'll be fine." He promised..

Just then the door flew open and both Edward and Bella came flying over to us.. Bella leaned down and touched her daughter's face. "What happened to her?" Her voice was worried, but slightly detached.

"She just fainted, Bella.. She's alright." Dr. Cullen said, from a frew feet away.

"But why would she faint?" Bella cried.

"Jacob told her." Edward answered, reading my guilty thoughts. "Bell, she's okay. She's about to come back to." He promised, kissing the top of Bella's head. I clung to her hand and when she saw me, the color drained from her face. "Jacob. Give her some space." Edward ordered.. I looked up at him. "Just give her some space, Jake." He ordered.

"Fine." I said, looking down at her.. Her eyes were closed again. "You know were to find me." I whispered in her ear as I turned to leave.

I ran out of the house and into the trees... I threw my clothes on the ground, phasing mid stride.

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

"Nessie? Are you alright?" Mom asked, leaning over me.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." I lied. "I'm just going to go to bed."

Mom and dad made a path so I could go upstairs.. I heard someone fallowing me, but I didn't falter. I ran quickly up to my room, not closing the door behind me.. I knew someone was fallowing me.

"Nessie." It was mom.. "Are you alright?" I turned to her, my face broken.

"Yeah, mom." I said, frowning. "I just.. I was messed up. My head just spun out of control.. I couldn't breath. Mom, I don't know what to do." I told her, frowning deeply.

"About Mike?" She asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, mom. I just don't know. I like Jake, I really do.. But I like Mike, and I don't know what to do." I cried.

"Sweetly.. You just have to decide who you like more. I had it easy with Jake.. He found me when I needed him, when I was broken.. But I wasn't ready for love. He found you when you were born.. It was just meant to be, you never got a chance to be a teenager.. I don't know what to tell you, I love Jake, so I'm biased. I can't tell you anything more than you know yourself. You know who you like more. I know I did.. But you might change, so don't kill Jake's hope if you choose Mike. And the same for Mike.. You would be able to get Jake back more easily, but still.." She said, frowning at me.

"Thanks, mom." I said, hugging her. "I think I really am going to bed." I told her.

"Alright." She said, smiling. "If you need me you know where I'll be." She said, kissing my cheek. "Night, honey." She said, turning away.

Dad came in then, and frowned at me.. "Oh, Nessie." He said, walking over to me.. He hugged me and I smiled up at him.

"It's okay, dad. I'm okay." I told him..

"Love you, Nessie." He said, letting me go. "It'll be okay."

"I know, dad." I told him.

"Edward, leave her alone. She has a lot to think about." Mom called to him.

"Night." He said, smiling at me.

They left silently and I showed my curtains closed, before grabbing my pajamas.. Once I was ready for bed I crawled into bed, snuggling into my covers and begging God for time.

I love Jake.

I love Mike.

There was a line in my head, dividing Jake from Mike.. On one side was a picture of Jake's smiling face and on the other was Mike smiling at me, my first real friend at Forks High..

I pulled my hair out of it's tight ponytail, and let it flow around my face..

The tears fell hard and long, letting my world fall apart. Walls falling down.. Crumbling into small pieces.

I don't know when I fell asleep, or if the tears ever stopped falling.. All I know is that slowly I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

**Jacob Black's POV**

I can't believe what I was doing.. Sitting here watching her sleep.

I felt like Edward. Edward did that.. I don't want to be that guy.

Her eyes were tear stained and puffy.... I tried not to touch her.. But I had to. I wanted to comfort her. So I had to reach out and touch her face.. She didn't stir and I watched her dreams fly by.

"Mike." Someone said..

"Jacob." Someone said.

"Mike."

"Jacob."

I saw my face in her mind, fallowed by a most familiar face: Mike Newton.. The boy who had thought he was Bella's girlfriend.

_What the fuck?_

"Jake." Someone begged.

"Mike."

I pulled my hand back, quickly.. I couldn't watch this anymore. Who was he? It couldn't be the Newton boy.. But who?

* * *

**.. Hey. :) Hope you liked the chapter. **

**I didn't have as much fun with this one, but.. **

**Review.. :D.**

*******

**L4L**


	6. I I Love You, Nessie

**.. I am not very wanting to say words right now. **

**R&R. **

**Me going to write fanfic now.. :)**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was running through the forest-what else was there to do?.. The forest floor, the trees, me. That was it.

I don't know what was going on with Nessie, but whatever it is just makes this more complicated.. Why did I tell her? What good had it done? None.... Now she knew, but didn't respond at all in the way I thought she would.

But when I really think about it, how was she supposed to respond? What _had_ I expected? For her to fall into my arms and kiss me? For her to say she loves me that second and then kiss me? What had I expected?

This was something a little strange.. Something weird to hear. And I know I made it weirder by becoming friends with her, and then telling her. That made it harder on her.. But what should I have done? It's not like I could tell her when I first met her! She was a baby! A newborn baby for Heaven's sake. And I had to wait even longer, because I knew that if I told her and she liked me too, well I wouldn't be able to stop myself.. Yeah there would've been a problem with that: Edward. He wouldn't like it if I was kissed his little girl when she was only a few years old (even if she had the body and mind of a teenager..). No. He might have ripped my head off.

I had to wait. What else could I have done?

But what struck me-it was a slap to the face, really-, harder than anything was the fact that she was dreaming about this other guy..

Who was he? What was he? Where did he come from?!

I knew I would go insane if I didn't find out, so just as the sun began to rise above the trees, I began running only this time I had a purpose.. I was running to the big house, no I wouldn't bother Nessie, I'm sure she's still asleep. I'll ask Bella. She would know. I knew she would.

-

The house was bright due to the window walls and I went straight in. I knew Bella was up. I knew were she would be.. I could hear her talking upstairs in her and Edward's room..

I wasn't going there. No.

"Bella! I need to talk to you." I called up to her and sat down on the couch, listening.. Soon I heard her soft footsteps coming down the stairs and I looked up to see her ready to leave with her backpack on her shoulder, looking confused.

"What is it Jake?" She asked, frowning.

"Bells.. You have to tell me who he is." I told her, and watched the flash of comprehension across her face, before she composed it into a careful mask of confusion.

"Who?" She asked.

"You know who, Bella." I told her. "You just have to tell me, Bella. I need to know. Who is that guy? He looks like the guy that thought he was your boyfriend when I met you.. But it can't be him- he should be dead.. Or at least old. I know you know who is he is, just tell me Bells." I begged, my hands shaking in my lap.

"Jake. Calm down." She begged..

"Just tell me, Bella." I begged back.

"Okay, fine." She said, giving up. "You are right. He does look like Mike Newton.. For a reason.. He is Mike Newton's great great grandson or something like that." She answered me..

"But _who_ is he?" I asked, eyes pained.

"Jake.. This isn't something you need to talk to me about. It's not me. This is about Nessie.. You really should talk to her. She's not even going to school today, she's so messed up.. She needs a little bit more time, just to figure things out." Her words were blurring together and I closed my eyes. "Jake.. Don't worry. She's just a teenager.. Things like this happen."

"A teenager? She's like fifty!" I scowled.

"Jake. You know what I meant.. It'll be okay." She promised.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said, standing up.. "I'll be at the beach." I ran away and out the door, until I reached the beach, where I sat on Bella and I's driftwood tree.

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

I didn't hear her knock, my head was buzzing..

Mom was sitting on the edge of my bed, trying to pull the covers back, but I wouldn't budge. I held safe to the comfort they brought.. It wasn't much, but enough. "Nessie, sweetheart.. We're about to go." She told me. "You'll be alright, right?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine." I promised.

"Alright honey.. Just so you know. I don't think Jake is going to school today, either. He was just here.. Said he'd be at the beach." She told me..

My heart beat hard and fast deep in my chest.. "Thanks.." I said, begging the world to make sense.

"It's okay, baby.." She said.. "I'll be home soon." She promised, standing up.. And then she was gone..

I knew I drifted on the edge of sleep for a while, but then I heard the call of a wolf in the trees.. Suddenly my world, my love, my life, everything shifted- becoming clear.. I loved Jake. I really did, more than anything.. I just hoped he'd let me back in now that I've done what I did.. Needed space. Needed time. I'm sure I could, really.. Cause I'd only taken the night and half of the day to realize that I had been stupid. Mike Newton didn't really matter, though he would be a good friend for me..

I was up, now.. I jumped through the window, hitting the ground very lightly.. I was running through the forest, passing the trees so fast, but not really seeing them. I was focused, running to my Jacob.. I knew where he'd be and I knew how to get there.. He'd brought me here before and now I just flew at top speed to the place I would find him, hopefully alone. This conversation was one that needed to be alone.

I was there soon, looking down the crescent of First Beach.. I was running again down the rocky shore, trying to find him.. "Jake?" I called.

There was no answer.. I ran until I saw something, gray fabric laying on the ground near a driftwood tree..

What? I thought, leaning down and took it in my hands.. It was a t-shirt. I looked a little farther down the beach and saw a pair of blue jeans at the edge of the forest. "Jacob?" I cried, clinging to the gray fabric.. I didn't know why, but I felt like something horrible was happening, like he was in danger of something..

My heart seemed to stop at the thought.. He couldn't be hurt. He was mine.. Forever.. Right?

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I heard the cry as the five vampires stocked toward Leah and I..

_Jake?_ She asked. _Was that Nessie?_

_I hope to God not._ I replied.. Nessie couldn't be out here with these vamps around.. Yeah she was a half vampire, but still.. Hot warm blood pulsed through her veins.

Leah was seeing Sam.. From before. When he loved her, yeah that would be what she wanted to think about when she died. I would think about Nessie. But we _weren't_ going to die here. _Leah. Don't you dare give up. _I commanded (not an Alpha command, but still.).

_Jake.. You know the chances. Five against tow? We can't win._

_That's not helping, Clearwater. Get your head in the game!_

The closest vampire was standing directly in front of me and I growled at it. _Let's go, Leah._I said, jumping on the vamp in front. I tore the vamps arm off with a loud ripping sound.. I knew Leah was doing some good, because I heard the same sound echoing in my ears from my right side. The ripping and tearing continued and then the vampire was done (it must have been weak or something, because that was way to easy), so I turned to fallow one that had run off into the woods..

I ran through the trees and onto the beach (not good..) saw the vampire, off in the water, but more importantly I saw Nessie standing by the driftwood tree crying and gaping after the vampire. I growled and she looked over at me..

"Jake?" She asked, eyes sparkling..

I nodded my big head and then grimaced.. I phased back, quickly and turned to her, not caring that I was naked. That didn't matter. She was running to me, and I took her face in my hands..

"Nessie. Go to my house, stay there. Right there. Don't leave. I have to go help Leah." I told her.

Her head nodded, frowning.. "Be careful Jake." She begged, eyes glistening.

"Don't worry about me.. Get yourself out." I begged, letting her go. "Run." I told her and she looked at me, eyes broken. "Go." I told her, and she ran off.

The second she was gone I phased back to go help Leah and heard her whimpering. _Leah? You alright?_

_Yeah.. I guess. I got one.. Then Sam showed up and started attacking them.. He was pissed._ Her voice was light and I didn't understand.

I fallowed her sent and found her and Sam ripping the remaining bloodsuckers (there were three..) apart. Sam did look pissed.. I decided I should start burning the pieces.. I started a fire and let it burn..

I was surprised when I was struck by a vampire (the one that I had chased off..) and flew against a tree.. I was bleeding really bad and Sam turned on that one too.

Pretty soon I blacked out...

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

I was sitting in Jake's little living room, gazing around at everything.. I didn't know what was going to happen. My heart had to be going fifty miles per hour.. I was scared, yeah the moment I realized I was completely in love with him, vampires decide to attack. Maybe I inherited my mom's bad luck.

_Yep. I did._I thought when the door opened and Sam carried Jacob in, bleeding. No, the smell didn't matter to me, that didn't matter at all. The hallow burning in the back of my throat, was nothing compared to the fear. The fear that ran through my bloodstream.

Leah was behind Sam, eyes wide with surprise and fear.. "Nessie." She called, frowning down at the blood.

"I'm fine." I lied.. Which I was, about the blood. The blood didn't bother me- well it did.. But not for the reason she thought. I stood up and Sam lay Jacob down on the couch were I had been. I knelt down in front of him and took his hand.. "Jake?" I asked, feeling more tears come.

"Nessie.." He muttered. "I.. I love you, Nessie."

* * *

**.. :) Well that's the end of this chapter. Time to review. :)**

**Bye- bye.. :D.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

*******

**L4L**


	7. This is Wrong, Wrong, Sam!

**Hey.. **

**I know you guys think I'm heartless.. And maybe I am.. /cue evil laugh/**

**.. But I'm going to make it up to you by writing this chapter. :) **

**Love me forever. :)**

**R&R**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

After that his eyes closed, and he drifted off into a deep sleep..

I clung to his hand all night, praying that he would be okay.

Sam and Leah came and went during this time, because the blood stopped flowing as he healed (thank God).. They let me take care of him. I think they could see it in my eyes.. They knew that I knew, only now. That I was in deep with this boy. That I wouldn't hurt him. I couldn't, or I would die. Literally.

When Leah came to check on us, late that night (Jake was still out.) I sent her to tell my family I was alright.. Only a part of me, was breaking at the sight of Jake's fading scar..

I fell asleep sometime, with his hand in mine and my head resting just beside his.. I felt the rays of sunshine on my face when I woke up, my eyes closed tightly against the light.. It was a rare case to see light that bright in Forks or La Push.

I looked around the small room to see that nothing had changed.. Jake was still lying unconscious on the couch, his hand entwined with mine. I sighed.. When would he wake? When would I be able to see his dark eyes smiling-or frowning, I'd take whichever- up at me?

I couldn't wait much longer, I was growing more anxious by the minute. "Jake?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He stured silently, but didn't wake. "Jacob.. Wake up, Jake." I begged.

His eyes didn't open, but he groaned quietly and I knew that it was working.. "Jacob, come back.. Come back to me." I asked him, my other arm wrapping around his body.. He may just be asleep, but I felt as if that wasn't it. His eyes started blinking rapidly, and I held him closer. "Jake.. Wake up." I begged, just as his eyes flitted open.

"Ness." He breathed, a brilliant smile flashed across his face.

"Morning." I said, knowing mine face was beaming even more than his.

"You stayed." He said, slightly surprised.

"Of cores." I said, touching his face.. I was on the floor, with my arms warped around his body and he was on the couch reaching out to me.. He pulled me on top of him and flashed another briliant smile.. "I love you." I said, feeling as if I couldn't get happier.

"Huh." He said, laughing.. He leaned in and kissed me, his hands twined with my hair and I felt my heart race.. "Just like Bella." He said, pulling away and placing his hand over my heart. "Never with me.. But I knew. I could hear her heart race." He stated, sitting up and pulling me into his lap..

"Dad's not going to like this." I said, laughing wryly. Like I care what dad thinks (well I do, but whatever, right?).

"He'll get used to it." Jake murmured, hand still over my heart.

"He better." I said, leaning my head against his chest. "I don't think I'm going to school today." I stated, as his finger ran down my spine.

"Yay." He kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck..

"I love you.." I whispered, eyes locked with his.

He smiled at me, eyes beaming at me.

"Forever." He promised, kissing me again..

* * *

**Leah's POV**

This felt wrong, but I didn't care.

I never stopped loving him.. Never will.

His hands were quick in their motions.. No time to think of my cousin (his dying wife).

I was moving fast.

His kiss was sweet and I smiled.. I have missed that.

"Leah." He begged..

"Sam." I begged back.

He touched my face, as he kissed me..

There was a slightly dark edge to his kiss, but I didn't care. He was kissing me again.. That was enough.

Then the picture flooded my mind.

Emily.

In a hospital bed.

Dying.

Right now.

I stopped short-my hands on his hips.. He froze underneath me.

"Leah?" He asked, worried.

"Stop Sam. This is wrong." I told him.

"But Leah." He begged. "I love you."

"I wish I could believe that... But even if you did its still wrong, Sam." I told him, frowning as I jumped off the bed. "Your wife, your imprint, the mother of your child is in the hospital dying right now. This couldn't be more wrong. No. Not even if she were in the room healthy. This is horrible.." He was standing up, and walking over to where I stood.. He touched my face lightly, before kissing me. "No. No Sam. You know it has to be wrong. I love you. I've wanted this for a long time, and now I am saying no. Just no. Cause it's wrong." I told him, pulling away from his touch.

My heart thudded in my chest as I ran through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, so I just ran.. But then I ran out of forest, no where to go.

Without the distraction of running, I felt myself crumble.. I fell down, collapsing on the damp forest floor.. I let the tears fall now, not caring who might see.

As the silent sobs fell off of me, I cringed.

What did I have to be crying about?

I was the other women. The one who got him. No. I didn't get him. He was hurting.. He might have been drunk. I didn't have him, but still.

I knew why the tears fell without mercy.

I was guilty. Deeply, and heartbreaking guilty. Guilt ran through my veins not blood.

I felt detached from my body, like I couldn't move.. The blindingly bright sun wasn't helping. I couldn't move- I couldn't see.

Then the sky very suddenly turned dark, casting deep shadows over me.. I didn't care why, I would endure whatever. Rain, sleet, snow. I wouldn't move. The guilt held me to the ground..

* * *

**.. Hi. Intense ending, I know. **

**I hope your in the reviewing mood.. Cause I sure am in the getting reviews mood! **

*******

**L4L**

**NOTE: Don't forget to review! If you do.. I might just cry.. :'( Just like Leah in this chapter.**


	8. It's Over

**Well.. :D. **

**Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**R&R**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Sam's point of view**

The phone rang, but I didn't get up to answer it.. I felt awful and yet heartbroken at the same time.

I wanted Leah.

I loved Leah.

What was the problem?

Sure my wife, her cousin was in the hospital dying right now.. But still.

But there in the back of my mind, I knew it had been wrong. Terribly wrong. Wrong enough to haunt me.

She was right. It was worse than if she was in the room.

The phone rang again and again. . On about the fifth time I got up and angrily picked up the phone. "What?" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"Mr. Uley? Are you Emily Uley's husband?" The voice asked..

I knew this was it. I was a widower now. I let out one grave laugh, before responding. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Uley, but she's gone." The man said, and I let out the smallest of cries.

"I'll be right there." I said, frowning.

What would I do now? I know I shouldn't feel this way, I should feel anguish and pain, not this emptiness.. Just like there is nothing to do.

* * *

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's Point of View**

I growled. I could hear them on the stairs, Nessie's voice rang clear and beautiful against Jacob's husky one.

"Edward.. Be nice." Bella begged from my side. We were perched on the couch, ready.

"Why? The dog's taking my baby away." I growled.

"You know she's not a baby, Edward. She's an old lady." I joked. "Charlie could have been much madder. Calm down." She begged.

She had a point there.

Bella had only been 19 when I took her away from Charlie.. Charlie had only had her for two years. He could have been furious. He had a reason to be..

I put on a fake smile as they walked though the door.. Jake's arms were around her (she was walking in front) and she was gazing up at him. I coughed.

"Daddy!" She yelled, as Jacob let go.. She took his hand and pulled him over to sit down. To my distaste Jacob sat down in an arm chair, and pulled Nessie onto his lap..

Bella was able to jab me in the ribs before I growled. Smart girl.

"Hey, dad." Jake joked.

"You are pushing it, dog." I said, the smile still in place.

"Oh, dad. Knock it off with the fake smile. It is scary.. Like you are crazy and about to kill someone." Nessie joked, but then her eyes became serious and I could see her trying to hide Jacob behind her.. It didn't work. He was way too big.

"But your mother told me to be nice." I told her.

"Well be nice, but knock off the creepy smile." She asked.

"Okay." The smile wiped off my face and was replaced by a grimace.

"Better." She said, smiling over at Jake.

"So I'm guessing you made your decision." Bella said from beside me.

"Yes.. Very." She stated, leaning in to kiss Jacob.

I growled loudly and Bella shot me a look. "I'm sorry Bells, but really! Should a dad have to watch that? No. We downplayed it for Charlie, you remember?" I asked.

"Er.. Come on Jake." Nessie said, standing up and pulling him up the stairs.

"That isn't much better." I called in a mocking tone.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I couldn't believe no one had found me yet..

Not that I thought people would be looking.

But I had expected someone to stumble across me, here at the edge of the forest, but no one came.

Was no one running patrol?

I really didn't care. I didn't mind of a vampire came and killed me. I hadn't moved or ate or drank in two days.. I wasn't going to. Maybe I could starve myself to death.

Just then I heard someone in the trees, very quiet it had to be a wolf or a vampire (maybe a half vampire..), but I didn't move. If it was a vampire, it could kill me.. And if it was a were wolf, well it could either leave me be or move me. I wouldn't be moving voluntarily.

I was surprised to hear it sit down beside where I lay, curled into a ball clothes soaked (it had rained last night.. Hard.). I didn't say anything, I didn't move. I didn't acknowledge the fact that someone was close by.

"Are you alive?" He asked..

I felt more tears pour from my eyes (how many tears could one body have?), but still didn't move.. The sobs weren't very silent now. They were loud and broken.. Sam's hand rubbed my back and I cringed away from his touch. "Wrong." I said, eyes

"Leah.. It's over." He said, begging me..

"No. It'll never be over." I cried.

"Leah. She's dead. The funeral was just now. Look at me." He begged, touching my back gently.. I pulled away and sat up, pulling my legs around so I could wrap my arms around them.

He was dressed in a tux (wow.), eyes sad.. "Great." I stated, the tears falling even harder. It didn't help. Did he really think it would?

"Leah." He said, wrapping his arms around me.. He hugged me, and I didn't ague. I needed a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said, lips in my hair. I couldn't respond. "But I meant what I said. I love you."

"I know." I cried, not letting him go.. I needed this to last...

* * *

**Hi. End of Chapter. **

**REVIEWS=LOVE. **

*******

**L4L**


	9. When did we get married?

**Sorry.. **

**I know it's been a while, but I'm going to start working on it now! :) **

**Sorry, again! :)**

*******

**L4L**

***Hope you know who I am, cause if not.. :) You won't know! :)***

**R&R**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

Time went on, I wondered if no one would come.. I know no one would want to find _me, _but it wasn't just me here..

Sitting here, right beside me.. Is Sam Uley.. Black hair, black eyes soaked to the bone (it won't stop raining!). He was sitting cross legged on the ground right beside me, eyes closed..

That was the clencher-Sam _was_ important! Sam _was_ needed. Poeple _would_-or at least should be- looking for him. He has a kid, heck he had a pack! Where were his pack? Where is his son (yeah, maybe he's at school.. Yeah! He does have an exuse but still!)? Where was everyone? No one would come looking for me, but someone should come looking for him.

And I don't want them to find him with me.... No thats not it- I just don't want to be found. By anyone. I don't have anyone (besides the boy beside me) that I wanted to find me, ever.

Even if people didn't come, I didn't want Sam to die. I have been her for two days and he's been here just as long.. Soon enough we'll starve and I don't want that fait for Sam. Me, yes. Him, no. He shouldn't die like that! He should die in a blaze of glory, killing vamps to save the one he loves (I guess that would be his son).

"Sam. You have to leave." I said, frowning.

"Not without you." He argued.

"Sam, people are going to come looking, and I don't want to be found. Just go." I said, eyes closed. It would easier to not agree if I couldn't see his face.

"No. I won't leave you here to die, Leah. I just won't do it." He said, angrily.

"No. Just leave, Sam! You have to go." I said, just as angrily.

"Leah. I won't leave you, here. I can't. I love you.. We can take care of each other. Forever." He begged..

I opened my eyes silently, looking at him. "Fine." I sighed, giving in. I couldn't fight it anymore.

* * *

**Nessie's point of view**

This was weird. Were in the world is Leah? She was missing.. She hadn't been around for two days, Jake didn't have any idea where she was.

But I could only worry so long.. Jake was here now, ready to take me to La Push. I was staying over at his house tonight. We couldn't really talk about anything when we were in the house.. My family had way to sensitive ears.

I grabbed my two bags (one my clothes, one my backpack), slinging my backpack over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. "Bye, mom.. Bye dad." I said, as I walked out the door. Dad was scolwling on the couch, with mom at his side reading a book.. Dad, well.. He wasn't happy about this.

"Ness." Jake said, from his Rabbit.

"Hey, Jake!" I called, walking over to the car.

"Hey." He said, as I sat my bags down in the backseat.

I sat down beside him in the passenger seat and he kissed me.. "Mm.." I murmered.

"Let's get out of here." He said, starting the car.. We drove down the road and he laughed. "Did you know that your mom helped build this car?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Mom helped you build a car?" I asked, speculativly.. Mom built a car?

"Well.. She really didn't make it. But she watched." He answered, taking my hand on the seat of the car.

"Oh." I said, laughing.

"Almost there.." He said, smiling over at me. I smiled timidly as we drove into La Push. Then we drove up to the little house on the edge of La Push where Jake had lived with his dad, Billy, who died about forty years ago. "Home sweet home." He said, turning off the car.. He turned to me and kissed me. "I love you." He said, smiling. "You stay." He said, laughing. He ran around the car, grabbing my bags and then opening my door.

I started to get out, but he stopped me, one hand on my shoulder. "No." He said, wrapping his arms around me, and cradling me like a baby.. "Huh. Daja vo." He said laughing.

"What?" I asked, my smile bright.

"It's been a whlie sense I've held you like this." He answered, kissing my forehead. We were walking and then the he had opened the door. He smiled at me, and stepped over the threshold.

"Um.. Did I miss something?" I asked, laughing. "When did we get married?" He smiled and kissed me, dropping my bags on the floor..

* * *

**Huh.. End of Chapter? Yeah. :) **

**REVIEW. :) LOVE. **

*******

**L4L**


	10. He'll cool off!

***** I AM SORRY! I REPEAT: I'M SORRY!*****

**I am aware that in the last chapter, there might be many spelling mistakes.. I forgot to spell check (until three seconds after I deleted the document.. gr.). SORRY! **

**So.. I want to write this chapter now! **

**I promise I'll try (read my words, I'll try!) to remember spell check today.**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: R&R FOREVER. AND EVER. *ECO NOW* And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever.**

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

Jake's arms were too warm, but I didn't care.

All I wanted was for him to hold me-FOREVER. Never ending. The warmth was comforting. "Jake.." I murmured, as he kissed my neck, leaving a long trail of warmth on my neck where his lips had been..

"Nessie." He stated, hands holding my down on the couch. "I love you." He said, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

I smiled as my hands fell down his chest (bare.. He never wore a shirt. I liked it like that way.), tracing his huge muscles. I let him kiss me, and then smiled. "Jake I.." I started. He froze underneath me..

"I'm sorry." He said, starting to sit up.

"No." I said, holding him to me. "I was going to say.. Jake I can't get pregnant." I told him, smiling.

"Oh." He said, eyes turning curious. "Are you sure?" He asked..

"Jake. I'm frozen in time." I promised.

He kissed me, a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

Sam was smiling victoriously. "Thanks for this, Leah." He said, smiling as he helped me into his house.

"It's nothing." I answered, as he sat me down on the couch, and then sat down beside me.

"Nothing?" He asked, looking at me. "You were planning on killing yourself out there. Why Leah?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing to live for." I stated.

His eyes turned hard. "You are wrong." He said, kissing me. "You do have something to live for.. Some one." He corrected.

"I love you, Sam." I said, eyes filling with hot tears.

"I love you, too." He said, smiling at me. "I'm sorry about before Leah. I was messed up." He said.. I knew what he was talking about.

"I know." I said, reaching out to kiss him. "Have you talked to your son yet?"

"No.. He didn't come to the funeral." He answered, frowning. "He won't answer the phone."

"I'm sorry." I stated.

"It's okay.." He reached out to me, very carefully. Our boundaries were very close now. He held me to his chest and then he kissed me.

"No.. It isn't. He needs you." I told him, frowning.

"I'm just giving him time to cool off." He told me. "He was sort of angry."

"Well. Yeah." I answered.

"He'll cool off." He promised..

His eyes turned bright and he smiled at me. "Soon." I promised.

"I hope so." He said, smiling.

"What's with the goofy smile?" I asked.

"I. Love. You." He said, kissing me again.

"I love you, too." I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me.. I could handle a little making out, but not any farther, not now. He knows that if he even trys I will end up cruled up in a ball crying. I wasn't feeling completely not guilty (will I ever be?).

* * *

**Hi.. :)**

**That's the end of the chapter. . **

**So. REVIEW. NOW. :)**

*******

**L4L**


	11. Rainbows, Sunshine, Unicorns

**Time for this chapter.. :) **

**Have I mentioned the fact that I love this fanfic? **

**Well. I do.**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's Point Of View**

The dark gray light that poured through the window and I frowned.. Now we have to go to school. Gr. I growled, loudly and he woke up.

"Morning." He said, laughing.

"Morning." I said, smiling.

"What time is it?" He asked, turning his head to see the clock. "Wow.. 7:00.. We better get ready." He smiled at me and then touched my face. "Want me to drive you to school?"

"Yeah." I said, kissing him.

"Let's go, then." He said, pulling me off the couch.. "I'm going to go get dressed." He said, turning to go into his little room.

I quickly got dressed, putting on a light pink sun dress and then grabbing my backpack. "I'm ready." I called to him.

-

Jake drove fast (but I'm used to it..) to get me to school in time.. But once we were there I saw dad.. "Er.." I murmured.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"Dad." I stated. He understood.

"Oh.. Crap." He said, frowning at my dad in the distance walking with Bella.

"Um.. I think you should run. Stay on your side of the boarder.. I'll meet you." I promised.

"Okay." He answered, leaning down to kiss me. "Good luck."

"Thanks.." I said, getting up. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked quickly to my first class. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty._

I sighed and then listened (more than I really needed to) to the teacher.. I took careful notes and tried not to think about last night (and it wasn't easy.). After class over to me and sat down on the edge of my desk.. "Hey, Ness." He said, frowning. "Where have you been?"

"I went out of town for a bit.." I told him, frowning back.

He stood up and looked at me. "So. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I responded, slightly coldly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Mike." I said, angry now.

"Um.. Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later." He said, getting up and leaving. I stood up and looked at his back as he walked away.. I felt bad. But I couldn't do anything..

Walking. Sitting. Taking notes.

Walking. Sitting. Taking notes.

Walking. Sitting. Taking notes.

Walking. Sitting. Oh Shit. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, simply fallowing my schedule out.. Now here I was sitting at the lunch table, surrounded by my family. Mom was on one side, and Jasper was on the other. Jasper looked confused (probably by the nervous feelings he was getting from me.).

Rainbows. Sunshine. Unicorns. Bunnies. Kittens.

"Ness.." Dad asked, eyes scanning me.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling warmly at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dad asked, frowning.

"Nothing in particular." I said, laughing.

Okay maybe the rainbows and sunshine wasn't the best idea.. "Huh." He commented, looking at mom.

I looked over at Alice, who was sitting on the other side of Jasper. "What's up Alice?" I asked, smiling.

"Um.." Alice's eyes were glazed over, so she must be having a vision. "Nothing, really. It's going to storm tonight." She noted. "We were planning to go play base ball tonight." Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at me.

"Sounds fun." I said, focusing my thoughts around the game.

"You in?" She asked.

"Um.. Not today, Alice." I said, glancing at dad.

"Oh." She answered.

I looked down at my tray.. When had I gotten it? I could feel their gazes on me, but I didn't look up. This was hard enough.

* * *

**Hi. :D. **

**** IM conversation (with myself.. :)**

**What are you doing? **

**Reading this fanfic. **

**Oh cool!**

**Yeah, I know! **

**Did you like it? **

**I'll review and tell you! **

**You better!**

**I will.**

**Yay. I love reviews.**

**** IM conversation (with myself) Over**

**REVIEW. *as I said, I love reviews.. ***

*******

**L4L**


	12. Grandma and Granddad

**Hey.. **

**New Chapter Time. :) **

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward was frowning, deeply and I smiled at him. "What is it, Edward?" I asked, as we walked into our sixth hour biology class (haha.).

"She's hiding something from me." He answered. "First she was counting.. Then it was some crap about rainbows, and sunshine, and unicorns.. Unicorns! Were would that one come form, Bells?" He asked, furious.

"I don't know.." I gazed out the window. Nessie is acting weird, she's hiding something. And it has to do with Jacob. I knew it did. She told him to stay on La Push land. Whatever she was hiding from Edward andI, well. It had to do with Jake.

I could guess. Something Edward would kill Jake for.. But no. I don't want to think about that. She's still my baby. Our baby.

Yeah. If I was right, Edward would kill Jake. And Nessie knows that.

* * *

**Mike (Newton 4th)'s Point of View**

I turned the key in the ignition, not really knowing where I was going.. Not until I turned onto the familiar gravel road, leading to the cemetery, were my parents were buried.

No.. It hadn't been long. Just the end of the summer.

Nessie had brought happiness back to me, that day.. Now she won't even talk to me. Well she will, but not really.

I stopped the car in front of the little church, and walked out back. The little gate was open, and I walked through.

Soon I was standing in front of my mom and dad's grave.. I sat down and let out a quiet cry.

_Dad was laughing and I was smiling in the backseat. _

_"Where are we going, guys?" I asked._

_"Somewhere." Mom teased._

_I watched the trees fly by, and then I heard my dad gasp. My head snapped up and I saw the car headed straight for us. _

_There was a loud crash and I heard my mother's scream.. That was it. Then it was total silence. _

_"Mom?" I asked.. "Dad?" _

_They didn't respond as I tried desperately to get out of the car. "Mom? Dad?" I asked again._

_I was trapped in the small backseat and I couldn't see anything. _

That was it. Mom and dad were killed that day, and now I live with my great grandparents. My grandparents died a few years back..

My legs were moving, I was standing up and walking to my car. Granddad would be wondering were I was (yes, I call my great granddad granddad.).

-

I unlocked the door and saw my great granddad sitting at the table. "Hey, granddad." I said, walking over and sitting down beside him.

"Hey, Mikey." He said, smiling at me. "How was school?" He asked.

"Fine." I lied. "How was work?" I asked. Granddad works at the store.. He had sense he was in high school.

"Work was well work." He said laughing.

"Where's grandma?" I asked.

"In the kitchen making cookies." He answered smiling.

I stood up to go to my room and walked quickly out of the room. I sat down on my bed, opening my backpack and starting in on my homework. Nothing else to do.

* * *

**Hey.. End of Chapter! **

**REVIEW=SMILES. :)**

*******

**L4L**


	13. A Visit With Mike

**Next chapter her we go.. :)**

*******

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

I felt bad.. Really bad. I was mean to Mike, and I knew I shouldn't have been. That wasn't nice.

Now I was home alone (my family had left to go play baseball a few minutes ago), trying to decide what to do. I could go to school, sneak into the files and find out where he lives so I can go apologize.. Or I could go to La Push and be with Jacob.

Or I could do both.

I was in motion now, jumping out of my window.. Mike, then Jake.

I ran to the school and broke into the records. Mike lived with his great grandparents Mike Newton the first and Jessica Newton. I glanced at the address and then pushed the drawer closed. I was running now, as fast as I could. The faster I did this, the sooner I could be with Jake.

Soon I was there knocking quickly on the door. An older man (who looked a lot like Mike to be truthful) opened the door and smiled at me.. "Um, is Mike home?" I asked him pulling on a charming smile.

"Right here." He joked. "Oh.. You probably mean the other one." He answered. "Yeah. I'll go get him, come on in."

"Thanks." I said, walking inside.. I smiled at the lady I'm guessing is Mike's great grandmother Jessica Newton.

"Mike!" The man called up the stairs. "A girls here for you."

I heard the sound of Mike coming down the stairs and then saw him, looking bewildered. "Who?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. She's right in there."

Mike rounded the corner and turned to see me standing there. "Nessie." He stated. "How did you? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well.. I wanted to apologize, I wasn't very nice earlier. I wasn't feeling well." I told him, smiling.

"Oh, that's alright. Want to..?" He trailed off.

"I really have to go, I just wanted to say I was sorry." I told him.

"Oh, okay.. Well, bye."

"Yeah, bye." I said, turning for the door.

As I walked out I could hear his great grandfather talking. "Well. She looked fermillar."

* * *

**Review. :) **

**Short chapter, I know. :D.**

*******

**L4L**


	14. Back to Jake

**.. Here's the next chapter. :)**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: R&R**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Oh, this is great. Just great. What if Edward...?

No. Can't think that way..

I stared up at the ceiling and frowned.

Just then, I heard the door open and someone running through the house. "Jake?" It was Nessie.

"In here." I called, standing up. There she was standing in the doorway soaking wet. "Well.. You're wet." I noted, laughing.

"Yeah. I know." She said, laughing. She ran over to me and hugged me. "Thunder storm. Their playing baseball."

"Oh. You gave up baseball for me?" I asked, knowing how much she loved to play.

"Yeah.." She said..

I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She said, hiding her face in my chest.

"Did Edward..?" I asked, not able to finish.

"No." She was laughing. "But he is suspicious."

"What's funny?" I asked her, a big smile stretched across my face.

"Well. I spent all day thinking about rainbows and unicorns.. And don't forget the kittens and bunnies." She said, laughing harder.

"Well, then." I said, pretending to be offended.

"Hey. Would you rather have my dad hunting you?" She asked, laughing.

"Um.. Well. Thanks." I said, laughing.

"Believe me, I'd rather think about you than rainbows or unicorns." She promised.

"You better." I said, smiling.. "How long do you think you have?"

"Um.. A little less than half an hour. Maybe.."

"Nice." I said, smiling at her. "Well, love. I guess we have a little less than an hour to make out." I answered, leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

**Huh. Well. That's the end. :)**

*******

**L4L**

**REVIEW**

**P.S. Sorry. I know this one's even shorter.. But what can you do? :) **

*******

**SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY.**

*******


	15. They're Hiding Something From Me

*******

**Now. Watch out Cullens. There might be someone in your midst that could figure out your secret.**

*******

**Next chapter is coming soon...**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's Point Of View**

I sitting on my bed, playing with my hair.. I was always in a blissful mood after being with Jacob.

"Ness, we're home." Mom called from downstairs.

A thought occurred to me and I frowned. '"Well. She looked familiar."' How would Mike's great grandfather had recognized me.

I walked down the stairs to find mom and dad on the couch, with Alice in a chair beside them.. I sat down in front mom and dad, focusing on baseball.

"Who won?" I asked, smiling.

"Our team." Alice said, proudly. I knew who was on her team. Mom, dad, Uncle Jasper, and Alice.

"That's great." I stated. "Hey, mom?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah?" She said, playing with her and dad's fingers that were twined together.

"Did you know Mike Newton the first?" I asked her.

"Um. Yeah, why?" She asked, looking over at dad.

"Cause I was sort of mean to Mike today, so I went to go say I was sorry, and he lives with his great grandparents.. Mike and Jessica Newton. Anyway his great grandfather seemed to recognize me." I explained..

"Oh." She said, trying to hide her worries. I saw her glance at dad, with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered, to quickly.

I looked from mom to dad to Alice. Alice's face was lined with worry.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing sweetheart." Dad told me. "Don't worry." He kissed my forehead and ran up the stairs.

Mom smiled at me, but then fallowed him up the stairs.

"Alice?" I begged.

"It's nothing, Ness." She said, standing up and fallowing them up the stairs.

I frowned. Why is everyone being so crazy? That's not making any sense. They don't hide things from me, why would they start now.

"Well, I guess I'll go see Jacob if you guys don't want to tell me what's going on." I said to no one in particular.

No one responded and so I ran out of the house and through the forest..

I needed to be with someone who didn't hide things from me, like this. I hate this.

So I ran to Jake's and he was ready for me.. I guess he heard me or could smell me. But he was standing outside in the rain with his arms wide open.. I ran up to him and hugged him. "What happened, Ness?" He asked, worried. "Did your dad find out?" His voice filled with worry.

"No.. It's not that, it's just they're hiding something from me.. I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to be, come on, lets go inside."

* * *

***** **

**What will happen with the Cullen's and our little friends Mike and Jessica? Will Mike remember why Nessie looks familiar to him? **

**What will happen to the Cullens? **

*******

**Reviews=Love. Reviews=Smiles.**

*******

**L4L**


	16. We Need To Talk

**Hey.. :) **

**Here's the Next Chapter. **

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward and I stood across from Carlisle in his office. "Carlisle.." Alice said, walking into the office.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asked, worried by our expressions.

"Um.. What have you told him?" She asked, apearing at my side.

"Nothing yet." Edward answered her.

"Do you mind?" She asked, and Edward nodded stiffly. "Mike Newton, is still around." She said, and Carlisle looked up over his glasses confused. "Oh.. Sorry. See there was this guy, and he went to high school with us. His name is Mike Newton, and apparently Nessie is friends with his great grandson. Now we have just found out that Nessie's friend lives with his great grandparents.. His grandparents being Mike Newton and his wife Jessica." Alice explained quickly.

"Oh, my." Carlisle said, frowning. "How much do you think he knows?"

"Who? Mike or Mike's great grandchild?" Edward asked.

"Um.. Let's go with Mike." Carlisle answered.

"All he knows is that Nessie looked really familiar to him." I answered him.

"Oh." Carlisle responded. "That's fine.. Some people just look familiar."

"Yeah." Alice said.. "I don't foresee it being a problem." She closed her eyes and really focused.. "Unless Ness gets to close."

"I don't think that will be happening, she made her choice." I told him.

"Good." Carlisle said.. "Does she know the risks of being friends with this boy?"

"No. Not yet.. Unless she figured it out on her own." Edward answered.

"Well, I think you should talk to her, soon." Carlisle said, turning to the book on his desk. "Let's not worry about this, just go on and talk to her."

Edward looked at me, and I took his hand.. "Come on." I said, pulling him out of the room.

We slid upstairs and I knocked on her door. "Ness? We need to talk to you." I told her, turning the knob.

"Bells.. She's not in there." Edward said, right before I opened the door.

"What do you mean she's not in there?" I asked, opening the door.

"Either she has gone mental mute like you, or she's not in there." He explained.

I looked away from Edward to look in her room. "Where would she go?" I asked, frowning.

"Jake's." He stated.

"Oh, yeah." I said, feeling stupid.

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

"I wonder if mom or dad have even noticed that I'm not at home." I murmured. "Jake?" I asked..

"Mm.." He murmured.

"Jake.. I guess I need to go." I whispered. "You need you sleep."

"Um.. Don't go." He begged.

"Jake, you need to sleep. I have to go home." I told him, pulling gently out of his embrace.

"Ness." He begged.

"Jacob, you need to sleep." I told him.. I kissed his forehead and then went to the door. "Bye, Jake. Get some sleep." I grabbed my jacket and ran outside.

I ran until I got to the big house and opened the door.. No one was waiting, did they really not notice I was gone?

I walked up stairs and to my room.. I opened my door and jumped.

Mom and dad were sitting on the edge of my bed staring at the me. "Hey, honey.. We need to talk." Dad said.

* * *

**Wow. Awkward! :) **

**Hahaha. **

*******

**L4L**

**PS: Review. Review. Review.**


	17. Mike, I Have a Boyfriend

**Hahaha.**

**Okay, I for one loved the last chapter.. Or maybe not the last chapter, but at least the last sentence of the last chapter! :) LOL.**

**:D.**

*******

**L4L**

**R&R**

* * *

Luck was on my side, my thoughts didn't flash to Jake.

And yet I stopped breathing for a fraction of a second at the look in my dad's eyes.

"About what?" I asked, frowning deeply.

"Mike." Mom answered. I could feel the relief flowing through my veins.

"What about Mike?" I asked, curious now.

"Ness.. You need to be careful." Dad said. "If this boy's great grandparents see us, or even hear about us.. They might get suspicious. Even just hearing our names, Bella Cullen." He said, looking over at mom. "He came to our wedding with Jessica when they were just dating.. They might remember."

"Who wouldn't remember? The mysterious Cullens aren't exactly something you would forget. And Mike sat with us at lunch in twelfth grade. " Mom added. "Really I think if he heard the last name, then he might just get curious and start digging around for more information.. The thing is our story is the same as it was then."

"Oh. Okay. I'll stay away from him." I told them.

"Good girl." Dad said, and stood up. He came over and kissed my forehead. "You'll always be my baby girl, Ness." He whispered.

"Love you, dad." I said, as he walked away. I looked over at mom who was watching me closely.

"Night, Ness." She said, standing up and leaving the room..

I lay down on my bed and sighed. Would this ever get easier? Nope.

Why did I have to have a mind reader for a father?

-

I woke up in a haze..

I missed waking up with Jake's arms around me.

But it's not like we can do anything about it!

I was ready to go in minutes and I went downstairs. Rose and Emmett were just walking out the door and Emmett smiled at me. "Hey, Ness! Where's your dog of a boyfriend?! He hasn't been around for the lately."

"Um.. Sort of busy with the pack, I guess. Where's mom?" I asked..

"Already in the car with Edward and Alice." Rose answered for him.

"Thanks." I dashed out the door and got in the car next to Alice. "Hey, Alice." I said, focusing on her face.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

The drive was short and then I set off for my first class.. I sat down and pulled my notebook out of my backpack. I looked up at the teacher, watching her walk around the room gathering papers. "Ness?" Mike asked, appearing beside me. He sat down on the edge of my desk.

"Yeah, Mike?" I asked, trying not to be mean.

"I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go to a movie with me?" He asked, looking away. He couldn't meet my eyes.

"Um.. Mike I have a boyfriend." I said, laughing.

"Oh.. Anybody I know?" He asked, trying to bounce back fast.

"I don't think so.. He lives on the reservation." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

"Alright, alright." The teacher said. "Sit down, sit down."

Mike walked away, looking sad, and sat down a few desks away.

Well.. That wasn't to bad.

-

By the end of the day I surprised. It had gone well. After that, Mike had left me alone, hadn't talked to me.. Didn't even look at me.

So now, as dad drove us home, I was just happy that I didn't have to be mean..

* * *

**End of Chapter. :) **

**Yay. **

**I'm exited. **

**:D.**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: Please review.. That will make me happy. :) **

**Just tell me if you liked it. :)**


	18. Are You Okay?

**Hey. :)**

**Here's the next chapter. :D.**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

Months went by and I hated it.. I could only see Jake over the boarder, because dad couldn't get to him.. I was only able to see him about once every two weeks. Only because we were telling my family that he wasn't coming around because things with the pack were tight (both Sam and Leah were missing.). I was running, now.. I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him so much these days.

Then I saw the little house come into view and ran harder. I opened the door and found him sitting on the couch smiling at me. He stood up, beaming. "Nessie!"

"Jake!" I ran and hugged him, he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "Oh, Jake. I've missed you so much." I cried.

"I missed you too." H said, pulling away slightly so he could kiss me.

I looked at him, smiling. "I hate this." I stated.

"Me too." He kissed me again.. "But I don't regret it." He promised.

"Neither do I." I said, leaning in and kissing him.

I felt a sudden wave of nausea and pulled away, placing my hand over my face and running to the bathroom..

"Nessie?" Jake asked, as he fallowed me.

I leaned over the toilet and cried as the blood poured out of my mouth.. Jake pulled my hair out of my face, and stood wearing a worried expression over me.

When it was over, Jake touched my face, eyes full of concern. "Ness?"

"I don't know what happened there, but I'm okay now.." I told him.

He frowned and pulled me through the house. "Yeah, I'm not sure what to give a half vampire, but how about some water?"

I nodded and he went over to grab a glass. He filled it with some water and then handed to me.. I laughed. "Well. Here we go." I laughed, taking a sip. "Not half bad." I joked.

I expected him to laugh with me, but he didn't. His eyes were worried. "Are you okay?" He asked, watching me very closely.

"Yeah.. I'm good." I promised. He hugged me again and I smiled. "Your so warm." I said, smiling up at him. "I'll never get used to that."

He stroked my cheek with his finger and I giggled. His eyes were still worried. "Are you sure?" He asked, eyes serious.

"Yes." I promised him. "I don't know what happened, but it's over. I feel great." I told him. Other than the taste blood in my mouth. That I could live without. I laughed at that and took another sip of water.

"I don't either." He said, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, happy that he was happy again.

"You're just so cute when you.. drink." He laughed at that. "That sounds bad, I know. Sorry. You're just cute."

"Oh, thanks." I said, laughing.

"You know what I mean." He said, hugging me. "So.. What do we want to do tonight?" He asked, taking my hand and twining our fingers together.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds nice to me." He pulled me to the couch and sat down, pulling me into his lap. He grabbed the remote off the couch and started flipping through the channels until he found a sappy romance.. He set it down and played with our fingers. "I love you, Nessie." He said, watching his fingers play with mine.

I leaned up to kiss him, and he helped me (he was so freaking tall!) by leaning down and meeting me.

* * *

**Hey.. :) **

**That's it for now. **

*******

**L4L**


	19. I Can't Be!

**Here's a new Chapter! :)**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: REVIEW FOR LOVE**

* * *

**Leah's Point Of View**

I looked at him.. His face was peaceful in sleep and I wanted to believe that he loves me.. That he wanted me.

But I couldn't.

He left me once.

He could leave me again. He might. I couldn't be sure.

My heart was weary. It didn't want to try this. Didn't feel like it could take another break up.

I just lay there on the bed, watching him sleep. He looked like the boy I fell in love with when he slept, and it makes it hard fight off the love I felt for him and think reasonably.

But.

I know for a fact the love makes people think irrationally.

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't feel right. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't feel like I usually did.

I was tired (I was NEVER tired) and I have been throwing up a lot lately.

So, I was so crazy. What could be wrong with me? My God..

I am hiding this from my family and Jake. Jake is completely worried about me. It only happened twice when I was around him, so now I was hiding in my room more and more.

I've been puking at school a lot..

I was laying in my bed now, hands resting on my stomach under my blanket..

What the fuck?!

I pulled my shirt back and stared at my stomach.. There was a very small but defined bump on my stomach.

My heart stopped for a moment.

No. I can't be. It's not possible. I can't be.. I can't have a....

Oh God.

* * *

**Haha. :)**

**I like this chapter. **

*******

**L4L**


	20. I'll Take Care Of You

**Nessie's Point of View**

The next day I woke up to a sunny (and would be sparkly day) day. Good. I don't feel like going to school, today.

I was tired.

And worried.

And not understanding.

You see, I don't understand what's happening.

This, what I thought was happening, couldn't be happening. That isn't possible.

I threw on a sweat shirt and frowned. I had to hide this from my family. And Jake. Whoever. Everyone.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hide from my family for long. Jake, well.. I wouldn't have to see him for a while. I guess I can stay away until I figure out what is really going on, because what I thought was going on, couldn't be going on.

I started doing my homework, focusing on it. I hadn't thought the word, but dad will be wondering. I better think about homework.

I read a novel after that, keeping myself tucked in my blanket.

-

It was late that night when my dad came in and kissed the top of my head. "Love you, Ness." He whispered and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "What is it, Ness?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Alright.. Night. We're going hunting tonight, sweetie.. All of us. Bye, love." He said, leaving the room. Once he was gone I started sobbing, cause I couldn't deny what was going on. I couldn't deny it, but I couldn't think of it.

I needed to go see Jacob. I knew I had been avoiding him.. I hadn't seen him in a month, but I didn't know how to say what I needed to say. I was alone, now. I could think about things.

I slept in my pullover and now I was hiding in my covers with them pulled over my head.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do.

"Rennessme." I heard Jake's voice call.

"Jake?" I asked, wiping the tears away (even though I knew my face was covered in tears).

"What is it, Ness?" He asked, walking over to me from the door. I reached out to him and he hugged me.. "Whatever it is, Ness, we'll be okay." He promised, as he kissed the top of my head.

I let a tear slide down my cheek and then reached out and touched his face. I showed him everything and watched the emotions play across his face.

He pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug (or should I say wolf hug?). "Nessie. Don't worry.. It's not the worst thing that could happen, is it?" He asked, still holding me.

"It wouldn't be." I stated.

"Come, on Ness. This isn't that bad of a thing." He said, kissing me. "We'll be okay. I'll take care of you." He promised.

"Jake.. We're in high school." I told him.

"You know all you ever need to know. You're so smart.. Me well. I'm smart enough." He answered me, with a kiss. "I'll take care of you, Ness. We'll be okay."

"I love you, so much, Jake." I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"That's why we're here." He said, hugging me.

"True." I noted, and then frowned. "Um.. Jake you should go. Who knows when my family will show up." I cried.

"You know we'll have to tell them eventually." He told me, eyes pained. "I wish didn't have to leave you like this."

"I know." I responded, looking out the window.

"Are you scared?" He asked, touching my face.

"Of my dad?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah." He answered, smiling at me.

"Terrified." I told him..

He touched my face, and kissed my forehead. "It'll be okay." He promised me. "I'll handle your dad."

I sighed. "I'm scared for you." I told him, hugging him one last time.. "Really Jake, you need to run. They'll be home soon. I'll come down tomorrow."

"I feel bad.. I wish you didn't have to run to La Push.. Couldn't I come pick you up?" He asked, frowning.

"Not from here, but you could pick me up at school and we could run." I joked.

"You mean, drive really really fast?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay, I'll go, then." He kissed my cheek and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He told me, turning to the window. "I'll be waiting when the bell rings." He promised, opening my window.

"Be careful." I whispered.

"You are just like your mother." He said, laughing. "Bye, bye." And he was gone.

Jake was going to take care of me. I would be alright..

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I just wanted to see him.. We needed to talk.

* * *

**.. I'd say that's enough for tonight. :)**

*******

**L4L**

**REVIEW**


	21. Yes!

**I am exited.. **

**Here's the next chapter. :)**

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's Point Of View**

I could feel the day dragging on.. I hated that. I wanted it to be the end of this day so I can see Jake.

I was hidden in a heavy jacket, pretending to be cold.

The final bell rang and I smiled to myself.. I gathered my books, smiling silently to myself.

I was walking out to the parking lot when I heard the voice. "Um.. Ness?" Mike asked.

I turned to the side and looked at him. "Yes?" I asked, weary.

"Want to go to dinner or something?" He asked, hopefully.

I could see the Rabbit now, waiting in a parking space at the end of the lot. "Mike. I still have a boyfriend." I told him, keeping my eyes on the Rabbit.

"Yeah, but we could go as friends." He hedged, a bit disappointed.

"No, Mike." I said, walking faster.

"Why not Ness?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I have a boyfriend, Mike. Just go." I yelled.

"Oh come on, Ness." He begged, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Get away from her." I looked up to see Jake standing in front of Mike. "Just walk away." He commanded

"Who are you?" Mike asked, frowning into Jacob's chest. I had to laugh, Mike only came up to Jake's chest.

"I'm Nessie's boyfriend.. And I repeat. Leave her alone."

"I won't unless she tells me." Mike said, frowning.

"I did." I said, frowning at Mike.

"Yeah.." Mike turned away and left.

"Thanks, Jake." I said, looking up at him.

"I love you." He stated, pulling me to the Rabbit.

He opened my door for me and I dropped my backpack in the back seat.. I sat down and he smiled at me as he closed my door.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing my forehead. He sat down beside me and took my hand on the seat.

"Yeah. I'm good." I promised. "Thanks." I repeated.

"Anytime." He said, turning the car on. "I'll take care of you." He promised, as we pulled out into the long line of cars.

"You rock." I stated.

"I know." He joked, before his face turned serious. "How are you?"

"Okay." I answered, as we turned out onto the main road.. We were driving out of Forks and soon we'd be in La Push, completely safe to talk about (and to think about) the..... I couldn't think the word. My head couldn't process the fact that I was going to be a...

He drove swiftly out of Forks and then smiled at me.. "So." He said, looking over at me. "How's your dad..?" He asked, frowning.

"In what sense?" I responded.

"Um.. I guess I meant is he in a good mood?" He asked, as we turned onto the little road that led to the house.

"Well, sweetheart, I really think if you are planning on springing the news on him, now.. He won't be in a good mood long." I told him.

"I know, but how did he seem at lunch?" He asked, frowning.

"Fine, but who knows." I said, glancing down the road at the little house.

"It'll be okay." He promised kissing the top of my head as we pulled up in front of the house. "He'll be mad at first, but it'll be okay." He promised.

"Yeah.. I know. How about tomorrow? I really don't feel like handling that part of this today." I told him.

"Okay.. So what about this do you feel like handling today?" He asked, smiling. He got out and opened my door for me.

"Um.." I took his hand and he led me to the house. "I don't know.. Truthfully, I don't think there is much to handle at this point other than that." I replied.

"Yeah.. True. So Let's just talk." He said, pulling me into the house and to the couch.

"About what?" I asked, smiling at him. He is so sweet.

"I don't know.. Baby names?" He joked. I laughed and he smiled at me. "Alright. Serious Jacob mode.." He said, smiling brightly at me. "So. What's your biggest fear, about this anyway." He corrected.

"Um.. Dad." I answered, looking at my hands, folded together in my lap.

"Oh.. Ness, I'll take care of it." He promised.

"That my dear," I looked up at him. "Is what scares me."

He laughed. "Ness.. He can't hurt me."

"I know, it's just that.. I hate the whole thing. I have a vampire dad, and here is my were wolf boyfriend. My dad could kill you, and you can kill my dad. I'm just scared. I know you wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but still. I love dad, even though I know he'll try to kill you."

He touched my face. "Nessie. I won't hurt your dad." He promised. "And he wont hurt me. It'll be alright." He told me.

"Okay." I said, biting my lip.

"Next?" He asked.

"Really that's it.. I guess. Other than the thought that the Volturi will show up here, like when I was born.. But that's not likely. I mean the kid'll only be be, what, a quarter vampire!" I answered, laughing.

"Yeah." He said, taking my hand. "Nessie.. I love you, so much. Will you marry me?" He asked pulling the little box out of his pocket.

"Yes!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him and reached up to kiss him. "Forever." I said, before our lips touched.

* * *

**Here's the end of the chapter! :)**

**I'm Happy! :D.**

**Can you believe it? Yep. I'm happy. Cause I finished the chapter! :D.**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: REVIEW.**


	22. It'll Be Okay

**Declaimer: No. I don't own Twilight. :( But that would be cool. **

**Nessie's Point of View**

He smiled at me as he slid the ring down my finger, then kissed me again.

"I promise, Ness. I'm going to take care of you." He swore, placing a gentle hand on my stomach. "And you." He said, and I touched his face.

"Jake.." I murmured.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I love you." I told him, smiling.

He placed both of his big hands on my face and kissed me. "Yeah, I love you, too." He promised.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking out the window. It was surprisingly dark.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Ten." He said.. "You better hit the road.. You sure I can't drive you?"

"Jake, I'll be alright. I _can_ run." I told him.

"Alright, okay.. Just call me when you get in, okay?" He asked.

"Okay.. Um. I guess you should come over at maybe... I don't know nine?" I asked, frowning.

"Sounds good to me." He said, smiling.

"I think we should do this outside, you know. I think open spaces would be best."

"Ness, we'll be okay."

"I know, just a precaution." I told him, and leaned down to kiss his nose. "I love my Jakey." I sighed. "So, I guess I'll be in the living room and, you can come in and then we'll go find my mom and dad. Then we'll take them outside to talk." I said, shaking slightly.

"Yeah." He agreed, kissing my forehead. "It'll be okay." He promised.

"I know.. I'm just afraid my dad will get a bite out of you before he realizes that." I told him.

"You make me laugh." He laughed at me and I growled quietly. "You are so cute.. Like a little kitten." He laughed again.

"A kitten?" I asked, looking down.

"Hey, dogs and cats, can play.. Can't they?" He asked, eyes sparkling. "Your family must love to mix bread." He joked.

"Ha ha."

"Leech + Human =Kitten?" He laughed. "I wonder what we'll get?"

"I don't know.. But where'd the kitten in me come from?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know."

"I got to go, now, Jake."

"I know.. I'm trying to keep you as long as I can." He admitted, laughing. "Go, on." He said, kissing me.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I went to the door.

"Get some sleep tonight." He begged. "Your going to need it."

I hit the woods, running hard. By the time I was home, I was panting hard and ready to drop into bed.

I dropped into bed, pulling the covers around me and then pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket.. I dialed Jake's number and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Ness?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Jake."

"You got home okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I told him, smiling to myself.

"Alright.. Get some sleep, Ness."

"Night, Jake." The line went dead and I looked out the window.

Leah.

I was dailing the number before I really knew what I was doing.

"Hello?" Leah asked on the other end.

"Leah? Where have you been?" I asked, frowning.

"Um.. With Sam." She answered, timidly.

"Sam?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah.." She murmured. "What's going on with you?" She asked, trying to get the focus off herself.

"A lot.. I really don't want to talk about it over the phone." I told her, having an alternate reason, but not caring.

"Okay.. I'll try to come over tomorrow." She said.

"Alright." I said.. "Bye, Leah."

"Bye, Ness." She said, before hanging up.

Leah has been with Sam? What could that be about?

* * *

**Hi. :)**

**I finished this chapter. YAY. This one has taken so long (for me! I'm usauly much faster. Believe me, I've been working on this one for like two hours... That's a lot for me!) :)**

**So.. Did you like it? Did you hate it? What's your favorite chapter so far (I'm simply interested!)? What part of it do you absolutely hate (if any..)?! **

**Review and tell.. :) *Unlike kiss and tell. (:* **

*******

**L4L**


	23. Dad, No!

**Nessie's Point of View**

It was the light streaming through my window that woke me up.. I looked at my alarm clock and groaned. It was eight thirty.

I hurried, dressing quickly in my white pullover and jeans, then walking downstairs to sit on the couch and wait for Jake.. I was happy, no one was in the living room, so I could sit down and not have to hide my nervousness from someone.. I sat down in the middle of the couch, and pulled my legs up to hug my knees.

"Nessie?" Jake asked, opening the door. I looked up and saw him walking across the living room to reach me. "Are you alright?" He asked, touching my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine.. Spazing out, but I'm fine." I told him.

"It'll be okay." He promised, kissing my forehead.

"I know." I said, sighing. "Remember. Sunsets, daisies." I told him, smiling.

"Got it. Let's go." He said, taking my hand and pulling me to the foot of the stairs. We walked up the stairs.. We paused outside mom and dad's room and I glanced at him. He smiled so I reached out a hand and knocked twice, two sharp raps on the door.

"Yeah?" Mom called from inside.

"Mom.." I glanced up at Jake. "We need to talk to you guys.."

I could hear dad growl under his breath and I could feel my shoulders shaking. "Breathe." Jake reminded me.

After a moment, mom opened the door smiling. "Hey, guys.. What do you want to talk about?" She asked us.

"Um.. We wanted to talk outside." Jake said for me.

"Okay." Mom said, turning to get dad.

"I'm coming." He said, frowning. For some reason he seems to be very weary of Jacob. Huh.

They fallowed us outside and we stood about five feet away from each other, mom and dad across from me and Jake.. I pulled myself in front of Jake, but he just laughed.

"So, what's this about?" Dad asked, scowling.

"Um.. Mom.... Dad." I started, looking at the ground.

"Ness, just spit it out." Dad said, impatiently. Why hadn't he already picked up on it and attacked Jake?

"I'm pregnant." I said, now staring up at the sky.

"Now, Edward calm down." I heard my mom say.

"I'm going to take care of her." Jake told my dad. "We're getting married, and I'm going to take care of her." He promised. I looked over at my dad and frowned. He was glaring at Jake, his eyes had turned deep red and I knew it was about to start..

"Nessie. Move." Dad told me.

"No." I said.

"Ness. Move." Jake told me.

"No."

"Rennessme Carlie Cullen move." My mom said, just before she grabbed me and pulled me away from Jake.

"No.." I begged, but despite my struggles I couldn't break free. She was too strong.. As she pulled me into the house, I saw dad jump at Jake, teeth barred. "Dad, no!" I yelled.

"Nessie, come on." Mom said, pulling me though the front door.

* * *

**Hehe.. :) **

**I'm evil. Wow. That's a cliffhanger! **

**In my opinion much worse than last time, but you can be the judge of that. :D.**

**Thanks for reading. **

*******

**L4L**

**PS: Now. Press that green button down there (see it?) and give me a review. Hate it? Love it? Think I'm the most evil person in the world (haha.)? Want more? Wish you could see a pink poka dotted pony? Think Jacob is really really cute (that's me too!)? Love this fanfic? Hate this fanfic? Want to kill me (please don't.. That way you'll never get the end of the story.)? REVIEW IT!**

**NOTE: **

**On Cliffhangers**

**What is a cliffhanger?**

**A cliffhanger is when the writer stops a chapter at a serton point that leaves the person hanging, as if you are hanging off a cliff (get it?). **

**The cliffhanger is something that keeps people reading. :) You check to see if I've updated sooner, and therefore you review (or you should!) sooner, which in turn makes me happy sooner. :)**


	24. Jake

**Duh, duh, duh. :) **

**So. **

**I am like so so so sorry I haven't updated yet. :( I honestly didn't intend to leave you hanging off this cliff for very long, but just now my thing started working and I'm having a hard time finishing this chapter. :) SORRY AGAIN.**

**READ. Enjoy. REVIEW. *All awesome.***

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

"Mom!" I squealed. My face fell and I looked out the door, swinging closed.

"Ness. Calm down." Mom said.

"How can I calm down?" I asked her, as she pushed me down on the couch.

She didn't answer, just sat down on the couch beside me."Well. I'm going to be a grandma." She stated.

"Yeah." I said, staring at the door. I could feel my shoulders shaking with fear.

"Wow." She stated.

Jacob stepped into the door and I jumped up. I ran over to him, hugging him.

"I thought he was going to bit you." I cried, touching his face.

"Yeah, well. Might have... But he didn't." He said, laughing.

"God. That was so scary." I I cried, hugging closer to him.

"Sh.. It's okay." He shushed quietly.

"Yeah. I know." I said, with a sigh.

Jake pulled me to the couch and sat down.. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey, mom?" I asked her. "How come dad didn't pick up on our thoughts before we told you guys?" I asked, looking at Jake. I don't know about him, but I couldn't control my thoughts.

"Oh.. I put my shield around you guys." She told me, smiling.

"Oh. Thanks." I said, laughing.

"Yeah.. Thanks, Bell." Jake said, kissing my cheek.

The door opened, and dad fallowed by Jasper and Emmett stepped inside the house.. Mom stood up and took a step forward, in between Jake and I and dad.

"I'm cool now." Dad said.

Emmett looked at me, and I nodded. They let go, and dad walked over to stand beside mom. I looked up at Jake, and he smiled at me.

"I'm fine Ness." Dad said. "Jake just had to explain to me that you aren't my baby anymore.." He laughed darkly for a moment and then looked at me. "And I'm defiantly old enough to be a grandpa." He said, laughing.

"Yeah. You are." Mom answered, smiling at dad impishly. "You were old enough to be a grandpa way before we even met." She said, teasing him.

"I know. So I guess it's about time." He said, and finally relaxed. He was joking.

"Yeah." I said, holding Jake's hand tightly to my side.

"So... How long?" He asked.

"About three months... But I just now found out a few days ago."

"Huh." He said, pondering.

* * *

**Hi... :) I am so sorry it's been so long! You read at the beginning, and I was having a hard time writing and having an even worse time getting the stupid website to work.. Just kidding, I love this website. :)**

*******

**L4L**

**PS: .. Come on, review!!!**


	25. Bridesmaids

**Hey... Here's the next chapter. **

*******

**L4L**

* * *

**Nessie's Point of View**

I touched Jake's face, very gently. "I was so scared, Jake." I cried, into his chest.

"It's okay, Nessie." He promised, holding me tighter.

"I thought he was going to kill you." I said, clinging to him.

He kissed the top of my head. "Ness. I'm okay, I promise. Don't think about it." He begged.

"Well, that's not possible. It's burned to my brain." I told him.

He pulled back slightly and slid me onto his lap... "Well. Lets see.." He smiled at me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Does this help?" He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me.

"A little." I whispered, smiling at him.

"Huh." He said, hugging closer to me. He kissed me again, and my hands twined in his hair. "Better?" He asked, when I pulled away panting.

"Gone." I told him, laughing.

"You need some sleep, Ness." He said, tracing the dark circles under my eyes.

"Not really." I lied.

"Yes, you do." He said touching my face. "What happened?" He asked, frowning.

"I was nervous... I didn't get much sleep last night." I told him, hugging closer to him.

"My poor baby." He said, pulling me down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Please, please go to sleep, love. You need some." He promised.

"I don't want to." I pouted.

He pulled me closer to my chest and then kissed my hair. "Nessie... You need to go to sleep." He took my hand and held it tightly over my stomach. "It's not good for you or the baby not to get any sleep... You need some. Shh." He shushed me.

"Jak-" I started.

"Ness. You need some rest." He argued.

"Well, then. I was going to say I love you, but I don't know." I said, laughing.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I love you too." He whispered in my ear. "Close your eyes..."

-

Jake always stayed over.. It had been a while sense he went home, but he didn't mind. He just let spent all his time with me, holding me and taking care of me. I had dropped out of school, it didn't matter.

Like Jake said, I knew everything I needed to know and he can take care of me.

Alice was very exited.. Mom said I could wear her dress and I even knew that Alice was going to have it adjusted, but anyway. It'll be okay.

Jake just wanted to hurry. We only had a few months left. He wanted to get this done before the baby is born. The wedding was set for a few weeks from now and Uncle Emmett was going to be the 'justice of the peace'.

I had talked to Leah, and was surprised to find out that Sam and her were back together.

She's going to be my bridesmaid... Maybe she'll be able to get married soon. Huh. Always a bridesmaid and never a bride. Poor Leah. She needs to be a bride. Sam said he loved her, but I don't know. I don't trust him anymore. I don't think she really does either. We don't know whats going to happen.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Jake came in the room and sat down beside me on the couch. "Hey, Bells?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked, looking at him.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" He asked, eyes wide.

I laughed at him. "You are crazy, Jacob." I said, looking down at the book in my hands.

"No. I'm serious. I was your best man, so you can be my bridesmaid." He continued, smiling brightly down at me.

"Okay, Jake. You didn't come to the wedding, you showed up at the reception and tried to make Nessie not happen." I told him laughing.

"Oh, look at the irony." He joked, frowning at the memory. "But really. Come on. You can stand up there by Sam." He told me.

"Um.. . Alright." I said, frowning.

"Yay." He said, and scampered away.

* * *

**. . That's about it for this chapter. **

*******

**L4L**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


	26. Wedding

**Huh... I know it's been a while sense I've updated, and I'm sorry. :) I don't know why but I don't really like this one anymore! :) So here we go... LAST CHAPTER. :(**

**Declaimer: I. Don't. Own. Twilight. SM doesn. *Lucky. :)***

*******

**L4L *Cause I love Leah! Poor her, she's so misunderstood!***

**Read. **

**Enjoy. :) Always important.**

**Review.**

**... :( This is the last chapter. :) **

* * *

**Rennessme Cullen's Point of View**

"Ness... Are you ready?" Leah asked, impatient. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling.

"Yeah." I said, walking out of Alice's bathroom. Where did she go anyway? Leah was sitting on the edge of Alice's bed in her pink bridesmaid dress looking absolutely stunning. "Wow, Leah." I said, beaming at her.

"Wow, yourself." She said giggling. "You look great." She stood up and ran to hug me.

"Where's mom?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Um... Jake didn't tell you?" Leah asked, smiling. I shook my head and she beamed at me. "Bella is Jake's maid of honor.."

"Okay, explain please?" I asked, confused.

"Well.. I don't even know. It's some sort of their private joke. I didn't get it." She explained laughing.

"Okay..." I murmered, feeling cold arms warp around me. I looked up to see my dad smiling at me. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Ness. You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks dad." I said, turning around in his arms.

"You ready?" He asked, eyeing me.

I nodded and Leah beamed at me. "Good.. Cause we're on." She said, grabbing our flowers off the bed.

"Um... Leah did someone remember to threaten Emmett?" I asked, smiling over at her. I love Uncle Emmett, but he loved embarrassing jokes about sex.

"Yeah.. I did personally." She told me, handing me my flowers.

"Your the best." I said, as dad let go of me and took my arm, gently.

"Not really..." She said, laughing. "He just said, 'you don't scare me dog.'" She admitted, as we walked out of the room and down the hall.

"He lied." Dad said, chuckling. "He is really quite afraid of you."

"That's good to know." She murmured, taking her place at the top of the staircase.

Soon the soft piano music drifting up the staircase, played by Aunt Rose, morphed into a new song and Leah turned her head for just a moment, winking at me. "Good luck." She sang, before descending down the staircase.

I looked over at my dad who was smiling at me. "Wow... I feel old." He joked.

"Just old to be dead." I joked back.

"Haha." He said, as the song changed again. "Love you, baby." He whispered, before we started down the staircase. I watched his face, as we descended. His frown was pronounced and I smiled up him.

"Love you, too dad." I murmured, just before we reached the ground.

I laughed out when I saw my mom, beaming at me, from beside none other than Sam Uley. She was wearing a pink dress to match Leah's but I felt like I was high, laughing quietly to myself as I walked down the aisle. Partly because most of these people were either a vampire or a were wolf, so they could hear me just fine.

I glanced up at dad and saw that he was laughing too. His eyes were focused on mom, slightly mocking.

"I feel like Charlie." He whispered to either me or mom as he placed my hand into Jake's.

Jake looked so handsome, and he was beaming at me so lovingly that I felt like I was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

I didn't pay attention to what Uncle Emmett was saying, in the pretense for if he decided to slip a 'joke' in somewhere. I'd rather not know.

"I do." I heard Jake say, eyes burning a hole through mine.

I waited for Emmett to stop talking, still too scared to listen and I knew my line. "I do." I whispered, letting the tears fall.

"And with the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I pronoice you dog and wife." I scolwed. Stupid Emmett. "You may kiss the bride." Okay, this will take my mind off it. Jacob's smile didn't falter as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you, Ness." He whispered, lips hovering over mine. I didn't have time to respond, because his lips crushed onto mine kissing me softly then pulling away with a wide grin on his face.

"I love you, too, Jake." I said, as Emmett turned us to address the stupid crowd.

"And now I have the privledge to present Mrs. and Mr. Jacob Black."

* * *

**The. End. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

*******

**L4L**


	27. NOTE FOR YOU TO READ OR DIE

**Hi. **

**This is Leah4Life...**

**:) But you know that.**

**I'm just adding this little author note. **

**I have had some people asking me to go back and redo the last chapters of this story..**

**I know it was slightly.. Er. What's the word? Well. They sucked! :) **

**So, here we go. **

**I promise you, I _am_ going to redo the last few chapters. **

**What I need for you to do, is tell me what chapter I need to start at! **

**So, guys, fire up the reviews, and tell me. **

**WHERE SHOULD I START?!**

*******

**Okay, now people. WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?!**

**Die to you all. **


End file.
